Crepúsculo de Jasper
by Annisil2619
Summary: Jasper y los Cullen llegan a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Ahí Jasper conocerá a una persona que no solo le hará cambiar su comportamiento si no que le enseñara a amar y a maravillarse de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Pero no todo amor es fácil si no que habrá complicaciones…
1. Prologo

**CREPÚSCULO DE JASPER**

* * *

**Estos personajes nos son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

**Prologo.**

* * *

Jasper y los Cullen llegan a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Ahí Jasper conocerá a una persona que no solo le hará cambiar su comportamiento si no que le enseñara a amar y a maravillarse de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Pero no todo amor es fácil si no que habrá complicaciones…

* * *

**¡Hola somos Annisil2619! Hoy traemos nuestra primera historia. ¡Un Jasper/Bella! Esperamos que os guste y ya sabéis…**

**Reviews = Love = Siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Forks

**CREPÚSCULO DE JASPER**

* * *

**Estos personajes nos son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Llegada a Forks**

**POV Jasper**

Otro día nublado y lluvioso en Forks. Hoy acaban las vacaciones y tenemos que volver al instituto. Nuestras vacaciones fueron… interesantes… bueno todo lo interesante que puede ser estar en una casa rodeada de tres súcubos… al menos te lo pasas bien viendo como Kate coquetea con Edward y la cara de Kate cuando le presentamos a la monja, si he dicho la monja, la novia de Edward, nuestra queridísima Hermana Sor María (notese el sarcasmo) yo creo que Edward experimenta un grave caso de Bolas azules, nada bueno…

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez en Forks, un pueblo en mitad de ninguna parte donde nunca ocurre nada, o eso pensaba yo…

Hoy empiezo el instituto y no es nada nuevo ya que como soy un vampiro he repetido infinidad de veces el instituto… Total no vas a aprender nada nuevo… Algunos piensan que el instituto es una tortura, eso es que no han conocido a la Pixie hiperactiva adicta a las compras…. ¡Terrorífico!

¡Jasper ponte esto hazlo por mí! – Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

¡Que no! Yo me pongo mi chaqueta de cuero – Dije ya cansado de discutir

¡Pero Jazz te quedara genial, porfiiiiii! – Dijo Alice insistiéndome

¡Que no y punto! – Grite

¡Vale! – Dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación resoplando

Alice y yo éramos como hermanos los únicos solteros de la familia Cullen. Carlisle nos ha intentado juntar pero ella no es mi alma gemela ni yo la suya. Ayer predijo que la encontraríamos este año… Yo haber no es que no la crea pero… No sé si nadie querría querer a un vampiro como yo…

¡Vamos Jazz que llegaremos tarde al instituto! – Dijo Alice desde debajo de la casa

¡Ya voy! – Grite bajando por la escalera

Cuando salí de casa me estaban esperando la Monja y Edward mirándome como siempre mal.

¡Que ya no es monja, coño! – Dijo Edward cabreado

¡Amor no digas blasfemias! – Dijo la Monja

Y dale ¡Que ya no es monja! Lo siento mi vida – Dijo Edward

Si te molesta no te metas en mi cabeza – Dije sacándole la lengua y montándome en mi moto, mi preciosa Ducati.

¡Vámonos ya! – Dijo Emmet en su Jeep con Rosalie, mientras Edward y la Monja se montaban en su anticuado Volvo.

Y partimos al instituto…

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de el Crepúsculo de Jasper, esperamos que os haya gustado, bueno voy a aclarar. **

**Jasper está soltero y Alice también. Después encontraran a su pareja no os preocupéis.**

**La monja Sor María es un personaje que me he inventado, os dejo una foto en mi perfil.**

**Tanya saldrá en esta historia pero será la mejor amiga de Bella y Tanya es humana.**

* * *

**Comentarios = Amor = Nuevo capitulo**

**Besos.**

**AnniSil2619**


	3. Llegada a Forks

**CREPÚSCULO DE JASPER**

* * *

**Estos personajes nos son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

**Abajo del todo contestare los comentarios que me han dejado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Llegada a Forks**

**POV Bella**

Cuatro meses, cuatro meses que no sonrió, cuatro meses en el que mi vida se vino abajo, cuatro meses desde la muerte de mis padres, cuatro meses en el que me dejaron sola con mi hermanito Jake y Ángela mi gemela. Hace una semana que decidimos irnos del mi país España. Ahora vivo en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, en un pueblecito llamado Forks. Hoy empiezo el instituto y mi hermano y mi gemela están entusiasmados, yo por mi parte estoy como siembre en forma emo como dice mi hermano, pero todo va a cambiar voy a ser una persona nueva.

¡Vamos hermanita prepárate! – Grito mi gemela

¡Ya voy Ang! – Grite

Saque el uniforme que consistía en una camiseta ajustada blanca, una corbata negra y roja y una falda de cuadros gris, negra y roja. Yo por mi parte me puse unos botines negros de tacón de aguja y una chaqueta de cuero negra corta y ajustada. Me cepille el pelo y me lo alisé, para terminar, me maquille de forma natural, gloss rojo, ralla negra y rímel negro. ¡Perfecta!

Termine – Grite

Baje las escaleras y me puse a desayunar

Que preciosidad- Silbó Jake

Yo me sonroje violentamente

Tonto – Dije burlona

Ya pero a este tonto lo quieres – Dijo Jake

De repente bajo de la escalera mi gemela

Hola mis bebes – Dijo Ángela

Sois dos gotas de agua, salvo por ti Ang que tienes gafas pero por lo demás iguales – Dijo Jake

Lo sabemos – Dijimos a la vez

¡Dios que miedo dais! – Dijo Jake

Ya ves – Dijimos a la vez

¡Parad! – Grito Jake

Lo sentimos, es que nos sale a la vez debe ser cosas de gemela – Dije

Vámonos anda… – Dijo Ángela

Cogimos mi Cabrio (Un coche) y nos dirigimos al instituto, cuando llegamos todo el mundo nos miraba.

Ang tengo miedo… - Dije yo en tono burlón

Como somos nuevas nos miran, somos fenómenos – Dijo Ángela

Jake nos puso los brazos en nuestros hombros.

¡Vamos, no me hagáis castigaros! – Dijo Jake haciéndose el serio

Si ya claro – Dijimos a la vez riéndonos

Y entramos al instituto

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejamos un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste.**

**Os queremos**

**Annisil2619**


	4. Atencion

**¡Aviso!**

¡Hola soy annisil! Bueno lo primero es deciros porque nos subo capitulos:

Antes eramos dos mi amiga y yo, pero mi amiga que me daba algunas que otras ideas pues no puede ayudarme y estoy sola.

Ya empieza el instituto y bueno con la tarea, estudia y examenes mi inspiracion se va a la mierda.

Este mes se me ha roto el ordenador y ya que lo tengo arreglado empezare ha hacer capitulos.

Respecta a "El crepúsculo de Jasper" no me viene inspiracion… pero no lo dejare por olvidado, tranquilas lo continuare pero menos seguido…. Para celebrar mi llegada tengo una nueva historia un Demetri/Bella, en ese si tengo inspiracion.

¡Adios y besos!

Annisil2609


End file.
